An antifriction bearing of the generic type is described for example in GB 152 018. Bearings of this type are used for example in high performance motor vehicles, i.e. in auto racing. In particular, the gear shafts of a race car are supported with these bearings. Since the requirements for rpm and stiffness of the bearing are very high here, the bearings are moreover made as four-point bearings; but this limits the forces which can be transmitted. At correspondingly high loads and large rpm known antifriction bearings quickly reach their limits.